


Newborn Gods

by vamprav



Series: EAD 2021 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widogast-centric, Evil Author Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: There are so many ways a god can be made but it is oh so rare for them to be born.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: EAD 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Newborn Gods

Caleb was just struggling back to his feet when he saw Molly go down, it was mostly obscured by the cart and warped by the illusion spell but he saw it nonetheless. He saw Lorenzo raise his glaive, he felt the veil between life and death begin to tear as Molly’s own magic slipped under his skin and tried to consume him whole.

Molly was about to die, Caleb realized with a clarity he didn’t often experience, hadn’t experienced since Before. Molly was going to die because Jester was in the cages piled on the cart in front of them because no one else in their band was a healer and Molly, stupid, brilliant Molly had thrown himself towards the biggest threat.

Caleb felt his brain shut down, time seeming to slow as he watched the glaive fall closer and closer to Molly’s chest. He had a brief moment to hope that Jester was still alive in those cages before the tiny space in the back of his brain, where he’d shoved everything he had been, was, and could be, exploded outwards.

“ _ I have been beaten and broken, abused. _ ” The Widogast rasped as it pulled itself into the air.

Lorenzo’s glaive halted bare inches above Mollymauk’s chest, arms straining as he tried to plunge the blade into the tiefling’s chest. All eyes turned to look at the being that had once been Caleb as it rose above the battlefield, eyes glowing like they had fire in their depths.

His clothes had begun to shift, scale armor bleeding over his shoulders, grime blowing away in the wind to bring the white fur around his collar into full brilliance, and boots bringing themselves to a deathly black shine. The books vacated their holsters to float, opening to reveal shining golden script as they floated in front of each of Widogast’s hands.

“ _ Chained up and tied down, my power reduced. _ ” He purred, not sounding unlike Frumpkin.

The Familiar appeared in a flash of light, not staying in his base form long, swelling in size rapidly until a fully grown tiger stood before the beings surrounding the carts. The horses neighed in distress as Frumpkin prowled forward, long strides bringing him level with Beau before beginning to circle around the group in a wide arch.

“ _ And still you try to take from me _ .” Widogast snarled, eyes fixed on Lorenzo as the man began to panic.

Lorenzo couldn’t move, he was frozen in place, glaive still oh so close to Mollymauk’s heart as he began to perspire, sweet beginning to run down his arms. The cages shook as the illusion magic hiding them began to rot and Nott stared up at Caleb in shock.

“ _ I’ve had enough, this will not stand. _ ” The Widogast raised his arms, books following as his skin began to take on a faint, golden hew.

Lorenzo’s clothes started smoking.

“ _ I will speak so you may understand.” _

Lorenzo himself started smoking, letting out little choked noises but unable to scream.

“ _ I was patient but that has passed. _ ”

Lorenzo abruptly caught fire.

“ _ Kneel before the Widogast! _ ”

Every single spell in the clearing fizzled out as one, including the magic in Molly’s blood, the cages crumbling to dust around their occupants. Frumpkin lunged at the barbarian, ripping out his throat in an efficient twist that took less than a second. Lorenzo screamed, finally able to move, stumbling back from Mollymauk.

Widogast saw the blue skinned tiefling,  _ Jester _ the part of him that was still human whispered, scrambled out of the cart, hands glowing with power as she hurried towards Mollymauk’s body. Good, she was a healer and Mollymauk wasn’t quite dead yet, he could still be saved.

So Widogast turned to the remaining enemies as various humanoid creatures scurried from what remained of their cages and began to run. It’s quick work, killing the remainder of Lorenzo’s goons. There was blood everywhere afterwards, on the ground, coating his hands, in his teeth, soaking Frumpkin’s fur, and Widogast may have exploded one of them but that didn’t really matter.

What mattered was the lilac skinned tiefling just beginning to sit up. He’s alive and whole and Widogast could feel his soul firmly seated in his chest once more. Widogast could feel the rush of power beginning to fade as he stared into Mollymauk’s deep red eyes.

“Caleb?” Mollymauk asked.

“ _ Mollymauk, you live! _ ” Widogast felt a smile spread across his face and then everything went black.


End file.
